Saints vs Sinners
Steelport |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Sinister and Company |Row 6 title = |Row 6 info = }} Saints vs Sinners is a story set in the "Sinisterverse" and is a standalone sequel to The Sinister Three and prequel to Sinister and Company. The story focuses on the 3rd Street Saints fighting against the Sinister Three to remove them from power in Sinister-port and defeat Mr. Sinister and his his friends. Plot and details The story alters the events of The Sinister Three in which Shaundi isn't rescued by Viola DeWynter. Bob Wilson gets information that Shaundi didn't die on the island alongside Viola DeWynter and Burt Reynolds and works to track her whereabouts. Along with Johnny Gat they enter Sinister-port and begin to work with different people in exchange for intelligence on how to reach Mr. Sinister, in hopes of rescuing Shaundi. Mr. Sinister finds out the 3rd Street Saints have entered Sinister-port, and along with his subordinate Sentient Jack they take Shaundi to an underground cavern in Sinister-port and tie her up in an abandoned bus wired with an explosive device. He assures Jack that the Saints' leader will be destroyed for good and that the world will be theirs. Bob and Johnny meet Kinzie Kensington who has defected from the Sinister Three. She apologises for her actions and tells the boss Mr. Sinister wanted to give her a better position as he it guaranteed respect. Bob feels guilty and tells Kinzie he will treat her better. Kinzie is about to tell Bob and Johnny about the Sinister Three, but is shot from the distance by Jack. Kinzie is killed instantly, and Bob and Johnny make off with her laptop and evade attacking enemies working for Mr. Sinister. They manage to escape and hide out at an abandoned loft in the city. Bob boots up the laptop but is annoyed to discover it is password protected. Johnny believes that like in the movies it will be something simple. After a few attempts, they type teacup which allows them access. Bob and Johnny enter the caverns in which Mr. Sinister is doing a mining operation. They see the place is wired to blow. Reaching a bus, Shaundi is tied up inside. As Bob goes to untie her, Johnny knocks Bob out cold and ties him up also. A smug Mr. Sinister and Jack come aboard, and it is revealed Johnny is actually Plastic Man - a very well designed clone. Bob curses himself for not seeing past him. Mr. Sinister reveals his grand scheme to set off the bombs under Sinister-port, which will level the city. He will then profit from the insurance and use it to build his anti-terrorism army, which in reality is his own combat group which he will use to takeover the world. Mr. Sinister and Jack make their departure, but order Plastic Man to guard them as his life is no longer worth living now that he has achieved his goal. Plastic Man nods and sits down next to the abandoned bus. On board, Bob attempts to untie himself but to no use. He apologises to Shaundi and reveals he loves her. She says the same, and they wait for their impending doom to arrive... Characters Gameplay Settings Trivia Gallery Mr Sinister and Jack in Gmod.png Sentient Jack and a captured Shaundi.png Category:Games Category:Original